Potential Loss
by zigyy553
Summary: One-shot. Sakura finally realizes the potential horrors of war.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Something similar to this happened to me, so I thought I might write about it.

Slight NaruSaku here…I'm a little bit shocked.

**Loss**

Sakura sighed as she slipped under the covers of her bed. It was a hard day at he hospital that day. More and more lives were being claimed by this war with Oto…

Then she realized something, as if a giant big epiphany hit her.

Anyone of her friends could be claimed by this war.

But the one who had the biggest chance of being claimed was Naruto, the entire village's source of support, their every bouncy bundle of sunlight, who made it seem like there was no evil in the world.

The one who had an organization of criminals on his tail, pissed off the strongest of the sannin, best friend wants to kill him for power, and has a war hawk after him to turn him into a weapon.

Naruto could just one day be brought into the hospital on a stretcher, bloody and beaten, barely recognizable.

They could find him in some cave, his soul along with the Kyuubi's sucked out of him.

The Kusanagi sticking through his stomach, its poison melting his insides.

An emotionless shell that kept on killing…

The possibilities were endless and it scared her.

They'd grown up together, aged to together, matured together, fought together, cried together, and been friends with each other…

And all that could just disappear in an instant…

Sakura found herself thinking that she might wake up one day, continuing doing things as normal, go to the hospital, then the ball of sunshine would just burst through the door, say hello, like he always did, hug her, then be gone before they knew what had happen. He did it every day.

Then, he just might not do it and she'd be forced to realize he's dead and never coming back.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought that. Just waking up one day and knowing you won't see them, ever again…

Tears ran down her cheeks as she slipped into her slippers, and opened her door.

It was a clear night in Konoha, the wind was blowing softly through the tree, calm and serene. But not so calm to those that could be dying right at that minute.

Traveling the familiar street, she used the key Naruto had given everyone of the Rookie 11, excluding Sasuke, to his apartment and slipped in.

Everything was neat and tidy, just like it was most of the time.

Stepping through the living room, she passed into the kitchen, made a quick right, passed the bathroom, and she found herself in front of the door to his room.

Opening it slowly, he found the darkness that was there, and the bed in the far corner, kunai stuck above it as normal.

Naruto laid there asleep, his back to the door and his arm acting as a pillow, the other in front of him. Laying on his side, he breathing was soft and steady, just like the hurricanes of power he commanded.

Noting she had taken her slippers off at the doorway, she padded softly over to his bed.

He was snoring softly, she could hear it as she got closer.

But it was broken when he said, "Sakura…? What's the matter?" he spoke tiredly, rolling over. He was a good few inches taller than her now, but since she was standing up, he looked as she looked down.

"You've been crying! What's the matter?" he asked softly.

Breaking out into a new fit of tears, she sobbed quietly and softly, "I just had a big understanding of the world Naruto. This war is claiming people. And you're the big target. I'm worried that I might just wake up on day and you're not there!"

Smiling softly, he lifted the covers over her small frame, before pulling her closer, hugging her against his bare chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura. I'll stay as long as I'm wanted." She whispered softly in her ear, before placing his chin on top of her head.

**Loss**

Tsunade sighed as she left Sakura's apartment. She hadn't shown up at the hospital, and she wasn't home.

She had asked around, to see if anyone had seen her. No one had said yes.

She walked to Naruto's next, knowing the two had bonded quiet closely over the years.

Noticing the door was slightly ajar, she walked in, not noticing the two pink slippers.

The lady Hokage searched the entire house before she faced her little brother's bedroom, the door close. She could only hope that the man wasn't in a grumpy mood. He was a spawn of the devil when disturbed from his sleep, peaking in, her eyes widened a bit before softening.

There, laying under the covers and in Konoha's jinchuuriki protective arms was her apprentice, a serene look upon her face as the sunlight from the window played beautifully on her hair.

**Loss**

A/N: Well, I completed this the day in popped into my head, and the same day I began crying because of the epiphany Sakura had, only I realized my father wasn't going to be here all the time.


End file.
